starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Help talk:Images
We're putting up a lot of rendered images. Should those have their own name category? (Eg Roach SC2 Render1.jpg?) Also, if we put up a screenshot of a Blizzard game, but the screenshot was not taken by Blizzard, is the copyright tag ImgCPBlizzard, or Fair Use? Kimera 757 (talk) 12:57, 30 June 2008 (UTC) So Render would be essentially 3D art? I can work with that. As for screenshots, I take these are the ones like somebody taking a shot of a movie on the big screen with a normal camera then uploading? I have no idea. >< Meco 16:45, 30 June 2008 (UTC) A closer look at Blizzard's rules says only material taken from their site falls under "permission granted", so anything else has to be treated as fair use. (Even screenshots, renders, etc, taken from other fansites.) Kimera 757 (talk) 22:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki patch messes up image templating some I just uploaded a new image and noticed there are new (currently empty) templates based on image referencing. They are no license, self, From Wikimedia, GFDL, other free, PD (for public domain), fair use, and permission. We already had public domain and fair use templates, but I couldn't rename them (and ended up moving our already existing templates to these new names). Unless we can rename them properly, or find a way to change the script the pops up whenever someone uploads an image, I don't think we can use the names we came up with. (Good thing moving still creates a "redirect" so the image categorization doesn't get messed up.) I'm not sure what to do with permission. We already have two custom "permission" templates but no generic one. Kimera 757 (talk) 16:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The default configuration file for the licence drop-down box is at MediaWiki:Licenses. Perhaps we can undelete it and change the templates it uses. Meco 20:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, I like that idea. Kimera 757 (talk) 20:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The resurrected config file seems to be working. Do we want to move the PD and FairUse templates back to where they used to be? Meco 20:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Considering that's what our help file says to use, yes :) Kimera 757 (talk) 21:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Comic cover naming issue How do we name StarCraft comic issue covers? They come in two variants; the common A variant and the less common B variant. (That's the case for each issue.) Making matters worse, unless the issues have actual names (my comic hasn't come in yet, so I can't tell) there'll be more numbers. For instance, I created File: StarCraft Comic1 CoverA.jpg, a confusing name. Also, perhaps it should CoverA1. Or maybe SCC1 CoverA1.jpg, or ... you see the issue. :) And on that note, I'm pretty sure I've been spectacularly bad on naming book covers in general. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I can get behind that. In the case of the StarCraft Comic issue 1, I'd name them SC-Com1_CoverA1 and SC-Com1_CoverB1. I think it should be ok to leave off the first part ("name") if the second part ("source") makes it redundant. - Meco (talk) 00:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC)